vsbattlerealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Hibiki vs The Box Ghost
Pre-Analysis Alexander: So, we all know about the popular characters, but what about those who are just jokes in the world? D1G1T: Like the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom! Alexander: Or Dan Hibiki, the Saikyo Arts Master from Street Fighter. My name’s Alex, and this is my assistant, D1G1T. D1G1T: And today, we open the Battlerealm! Dan Hibiki Alexander: The Hibikis were a family of mixed martial artists, the most skilled being a man named Go Hibi- D1G1T: Uhhh…. Alexander: Oh. Right. While Go was a brilliant martial artist, he would eventually meet his end from the Muay Thai fighter, Sagat. That began the desire for revenge that began to fester in his son, Dan Hibiki. D1G1T: Dan Hibiki uses a unique style of martial arts known as Saikyo Style, or “Ultimate” Style. Most of the attacks were just dollar store copies of Ansatsuken techniques like the Hadoken. These attacks include the Gadoken, a slow and weak version of the Hadoken that disperses after going a certain distance, Koryuken, which is a cheap imitation of the mighty Hadoken. Alexander: However, not all of his moves are stolen from Ansatsuken. Dankukyaku is an example of this, as Dan leaps into the air while doing two kicks. Then, there’s the Danretsuken, which may be his greatest actual attack. D1G1T: Yet, his best technique is actually taunting the opponent, as it’s his most iconic move. Alexander: Yeah, I’m beginning to see why nobody takes him seriously. D1G1T: He can also use the Satsui no Hado and all of it’s techniques…. With somewhat varying results. Alexander: But it’s easy to see that Dan is a completely awful fighter in combat, and almost never wins. D1G1T: But maybe, just maybe, the master of Saikyo Style can finally earn a legitimate victory. Alexander: We’ll have to wait and see. Box Ghost Alexander: In the average town of Amity Park, there lives the, admittedly non-intimidating Fenton family, who happen to be a family of ghost hunters. This includes Danny Fenton, who would later become a- D1G1T: Alexander, we’re doing the Box Ghost. Not Danny Phantom. Alexander: Oh, sorry. Well, the box ghost is ruler over all containers, cardboard and square. I think it’s pretty obvious just what he can do. D1G1T: Well, on top of the average traits with ghosts, such as Invisibility and Intangibility, he can also control boxes. The limit of how big the box can be is unknown, but it’s shown he can control multiple boxes. However, he’s got a couple of special boxes that he can use too. Alexander: He has a lunchbox that can make infinite sandwiches. How does that do anything, you may ask. Well, it can raise a person’s cholesterol by an immense amount, making them perish slowly! D1G1T: Wow, that’s lame… Alexander: He also has a shoebox that shoots out shoes that pinch at your toes and also give you terrible foot support, thus causing his opponents to trip and stumble! D1G1T: That’s even worse. Alexander: Then feast your eyes on the most powerful box he, well, had. He once got his hands on the legendary box of doom, Pandora’s Box. This box gave him souped up powers and even the ability to shoot spectral rays of doom! D1G1T: Ehh, It evens out, I guess. Alexander: Anyways, he’s a decently quick ghost, as he can actually outfloat Danny Phantom, who’s shown to be pretty fast. D1G1T: He can also take one heck of a hit, as he was stated to have been beaten by Danny Phantom 7 times in a row, only to come back. Alexander: But ghosts like Box Ghost have one glaring weakness: Vacuums. If they get caught in a vacuum or the Fenton Thermos, they’re basically helpless. Also, he can’t lift wooden or plastic boxes, which hinders how useful he is. D1G1T: But he is the Box Ghost, controller of all boxes cardboard and square. Fight Dan Hibiki is rummaging through his boxes in his dojo, when the boxes begin to float in the air. A blue fog fills the air, only stopping when it takes a human form. “I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL BOXES CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!” Dan Hibiki got into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Dan begins kicking boxes out of the air, as the Box Ghost flung them at Dan. One of the boxes bursted open, revealing that it was filled with plastic plates and cups. “No! Not my plates!” Dan leaped into the air, only to be slammed down by another box filled with cleaning products. Dan slammed into a wall, landing in the main room, which was box-free. Box Ghost flung a box at Dan, who caught it in midair, only for him to drop it on his toe. He began hopping around on one foot, not noticing the Box Ghost was preparing to hit him with more boxes. “Hold on! Can we take a break so I can get something to eat?” “I HAVE SANDWICHES THAT WILL INCREASE YOUR CHOLESTEROL!” Box Ghost began to laugh as Dan began eating the sandwich. “This sandwich is pretty good!” Dan got back up as he finished the sandwich, only to be pelted with boxes filled with paper and other junk. Dan got back up, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he began to tap into the Satsui no Hado and rushed at Box Ghost. Box Ghost panicked and threw a box at Dan, which knocked him over. “Dang it…” Box Ghost then threw a box at Dan, which tried to grab it. That when the box opened, and Dan basically became a knife block, as his chest was filled with sharp objects. With that, the Box Ghost flew off into the night to commit more cardboard catastrophe. Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, this is pretty much what I expected. Dan was quite an interesting, albeit bad, martial artist. D1G1T: The biggest problem Dan had to face was actually hitting the Box Ghost, which wasn’t going to be an easy task. The Box Ghost could’ve easily just created a wall of boxes that kept Dan away, or he could’ve gone intangible to avoid being punched. However, the Box Ghost actually had a bunch of ways to kill Dan. Alexander: He didn’t even need the power of Pandora’s Box to beat Dan. D1G1T: All in all, Box Ghost was just able to cut Dan short of a victory! Alexander: Box Ghost wins. Results: BOX GHOST: + Speed + Durability + Intangibility makes it impossible to hit Box Ghost + Arsenal + Boxes provide a good defence for Box Ghost + Strength = Intelligence - Lunchbox of Doom and Shoebox of Terror are generally pointless. ' ' DAN HIBIKI: + Lunchbox of Doom and Shoebox of Terror are generally pointless + Satsui no Hado could one shot Box Ghost… = Intelligence - ...If he could ever perform it properly - Intangibility makes it impossible to hit Box Ghost - Speed - Durability - Strength - Arsenal - Gadoken is incredibly situational and EX version takes too long to charge.Category:Year 2 Battles Category:Street Fighter Combatants Category:Danny Phantom Combatants